My Sims Fanon:Polls
This page is to show the past polls and thier winners 2010 July 24 - August 2 *'What is your favorite MySims game?' :*'' '' :*''MySims Kingdom (Wii) - 4'' :*''MySims Party (Wii) - 2'' :*''MySims Racing (Wii) - 0'' :*''MySims Agents (Wii) - 5'' :*''MySims (DS) - 0'' :*''MySims Kingdom (DS) - 0'' :*''MySims Party (DS) - 0'' :*''MySims Racing (DS) - 1'' :*''MySims Agents (DS) - 1'' :*''I haven't played a MySims game yet - 1'' *'Winner: MySims (Wii) with 9 votes!' August 2 - August 20 *'If you were a sim in MySims, what would your loved interest be?' :*'' '' :*''Geeky - 3'' :*'' '' :*''Tasty - 2'' :*''Studious - 1'' :*''Cute - 2'' *'Winner: Spooky and Fun with 4 votes!' August 20 - September 1 *'Which system do you own more MySims games on...' :*'' '' :*''DS - 1'' :*''None, I haven't played any MySims game - 0'' :*''None, I've just rented a MySims game for the Wii - 0'' :*''None, I've just rented a MySims game for the DS - 0'' *'Winner: Wii with 7 votes!' September 1- November 7 *'In Which Month-span is your birthday?' :*'' '' :*''April, May, June - 4'' :*''July, August, September - 5'' :*''October, November, December - 3'' *'Winner: January, February, March with 6 votes!' November 8 - January 7 (2011) *'How much Candy did you get on Halloween?' :*''Not Even a Bag - 2'' :*''One Bags - 1'' :*''Two Bags - 2'' :*''More Than Two Bags - 2'' :*'' '' *'Winner: I didn't go Trick-or-Treating with 5 votes!' 2011 November 8 (2010) - January 7 *'How much Candy did you get on Halloween?' :*''Not Even a Bag - 2'' :*''One Bags - 1'' :*''Two Bags - 2'' :*''More Than Two Bags - 2'' :*'' - 5'' *'Winner: I didn't go Trick-or-Treating with 5 votes!' April 8 - July 10 *'You could choose to be a sim for one day, which would it be? (Boys)' :*''Goth Boy - 0'' :*''Sir Vincent - 1'' :*'' '' :*''Bean - 0'' :*''Matt - 0'' :*''Ian - 0'' :*''Patrick - 1'' :*''Chef Gino - 0'' :*''Gonk - 1'' *'Winner: Buddy with 3 votes!' July 10 - October 31 *'You could choose to be a sim for one day, which would it be? (Girls)' :*''Clara - 5'' :*''Taylor - 2'' :* :*''Gertude - 0'' :*''Sasha - 1'' :*''Karine - 0'' :*''Madame Zoe - 0'' :*''Brandi - 4'' :*''Yvette - 2'' 2012 Sysop/Rollback Polls *'Who should be the next admin?' :* :*''NicoL - 2'' :*''We don't need any - 0'' *'Who should be the next rollback?' :* :*''We don't need any - 0'' January 27 - February 21 *'What is your favourite game genre?' :*''Shooter - 0'' :*''Racing - 1'' :* :*''Puzzle - 0'' :*''Other - 1'' Winner: Adventure wins with 5 points! October *'If you could be any type of animal in the MySims Series, which would you be?' :*'' '' :*''Wolfah - 4'' :*''Magellan - 2'' :*''Mr. Suckers - 4'' :*''Grit - 0'' :*''Sir Percival J. Worthington IV - 5'' :*''Ms. Prissykins - 2'' :*''Bobaboo - 3'' Winner: Dogwood wins with 12 points. November *'Do you have MySims PC?' :*''Yes'' - 4'' :* '''Winner:' No wins with 5 points.